Battle for Dream Island Credits
Opening Credits DreamWorks Animation Presents Aardman Animations Pathe Chicken Run 2: Rocky's Adventure Closing Credits Directed by Peter Lord & Nick Park Produced by David Sproxton & Peter Lord Nick Park Executive Producers Jake Eberts Jeffrey Katzenberg Michael Rose Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Music by John Powell Harry Gregson-Williams Director of Photography Dave Alex Riddett Edited by Mark Solonon Supervising Animator Lloyd Price Visual Effects Supervisors Andy Slonaker Casting by Patsy Pollock CAST STORY Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Story Material by DOUGLAS McCARTHY VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Visual Development Artists DOU HONG Look Development JUSTIN SMITH SHELTON Character and Environment Designer KENT REIMER Lead Character Designer SYLVAIN DEBOISSY Character Designers ALETH ROMANILLOS Additional Character Designers Background Designers THADDEUS COULDRON EUSONG LEE SAM BOSMA TODD WHITE MARY NASH TOM HERPICH CLARKE SYNDER NICK EDWARDS BILL FLORES RAE McCARSON CLIFF VOORHEES JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON CARLY MORANDO Additional Background Designers KYLE DEY, BILL FLORES TODD WHITE, CLIFF VOORHEES PAULA SPENCE, ANDY CHANG Prop Designers JOEL PURSLOW TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY BILL FLORES NANCY GOREE Additional Prop Designers MARC BACHAND ANNA CHAMBERS Location Designers ROGER BOLTON KEN MU SAM BOSMA Character Effects Artists NICK JENNINGS DENIL GEORGE MODELING CGI Modeler JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Crowd Leads WILLIAM MOTEN JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Modeling Supervisors JAQUELINE ROBINSON CHRIS MIZZONI Modeling Artists DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF Color Models EFRAIN FARIAS HANS TSENG PREVIZ & LAYOUT Previz & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG Senior Layout Artist DAVID ROHLOFF Previz & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MICHAEL EVANS MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER JOANATHAN LEDESMA RICARDO MACHUCA MICHAEL MERCADO PEDRO MOHEDANO MELISSA THOMPSON MICHAEL MONAGHAN RALPH NIEMEYER MEL PADOLINA Additional Previz & Layout Artists MICHAEL STAPPER CLARO TUAZON SILVIO ULLRICH APULA YOU ROSS DELA VEGA RONNER WANG WENDY WANG YAHOO XIE NICK YUAN RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 2D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Character Animator ALAN CAMILO Character Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Character Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA COMPOSTING Composting Lead Artists EVA MATTHES MICHAEL RANALLETTA DAN SNAPE JAN VAN DE LAAR JIAJAN BAO HELEN WOOD Composting Artists MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN Additional Composting Artists BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE Digital Trainer GREG BERRIDGE Digital Cinema Colorist THOR ROOS Color Stylists ALEXANDRA JONES PAUL YOUNG MARSHALL XU HARRY NICKELSON BRIAN SMITH CLIFF VOORHEES JACOB GROSSMAN PAINT FIX Character FX NAVEE NATARAJAN FX Supervisor CARLOS D. LEMUS FX Lead FERDI SCHEEPERS FX TDs CHRIS KING JUAN BUHLER IVAN PULIDO SUAREZ Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER PRODUCTION Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Shader Writer CHRISTOS OBRETENOV Recruiter CLINTON ECKSTEIN Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Production Management SHANE BIRDSILL Unit Publicist STEVEN MNUCHIN ACCOUTNING & FINANCE CASTING DREAMWORKS ANIMATION STUDIO PRODCUTION Giobel Depament Manager POST PRODUCTION ADR Group MUSIC Rendering and technical services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's preferred technology provider Software engineering services provided by Intel Corporation DreamWorks Animation's preferred processor provider DREAMWORKS TECHNOLOY CREW RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Manager Technical Leads THANKS TO EVERYONE DREAMWORKS ANIMATION, AARDMAN ANIMATIONS AND PDI/DREAMWORKS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Administraion Business and Legal Affarics Development Education Facilites and Shared Services Finance, Accounting and Operations Human Resoucres, Recruiting and Outreach Information Technology Marketing, Home Entertainment and Customer Products SPECIAL THANKS TO Andy Birch John Buckley Matt Caines Marty Cohen Bruce Daitch Ann Daly SONGS AVE MARIA Performed by Gracie Fields Courtesy of Living Era (ASV. Ltd) Soundtrack Available on Recording Using an ARRI Digital Film RecorderPrints by Technicolor logo.svg.png and Deluxe 1990s.png Avid (Print).png Dolby Digital Toy Story 3.png Datasat digital sound in selected theatres logo.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Theatres.png MPAA LOGO-e1426548563277.png IATSE AFL CIO CLC 1998 LOGO 2.png Kodak Motion Picture Film White.jpg C 2011 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC ALL RIGHTS REVERSED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits